Family Affair
by Deutzy
Summary: Little is known about Professor Snape, until a first year appears at Hogwarts. Chapter 9 now finally uploaded! Please R/R!
1. Slytherin or Gryffindor

~DISCLAIMER~

I don't own anything mentioned in this fanfic. I am pure and simply a crazed fan.

Family Affair 

****

_"Love is sharing a part of yourself with others"_

1 – Slytherin or Gryffindor

Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting in a train compartment on the way to Hogwarts for their second year.

'I'm glad we don't have to go through the sorting ceremony again.' Ron said. 'I felt so stupid!'

'I know!' Said Hermione. 'I felt like such a prat, just sitting there in front of everyone with a hat five times too big for me on.'

The door to the compartment opened at that moment, and a small girl entered. She coughed uneasily before speaking. 'Um… please may I sit in here? Everywhere else is full.'

'Sure.' Said Harry, and the girl sat down next to him. She was obviously a first year. She had pitch-black hair with a few blonde streaks. Her hair was done in two neat plaits, which were so long she could sit on them.

'What's your name?' Hermione asked.

'Heidi.' The girl said.

'Ah! Suits your hair.' Hermione said. Heidi and Ron looked confused. 

'There's a muggle story called 'Heidi' all about a girl who had her hair in two plaits.' Hermione explained.

'Sounds boring.' Ron said.

Everyone ignored Ron, and Harry asked, 'Are your parents muggles?'

'No, my dad is from a very strong wizarding family. There had never been a single muggle on his side. My mum's a witch, but her parents are muggles.'

'So you know a bit about Hogwarts all ready?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, quite a bit. What houses are you in?'

'Gryffindor.' Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.

'Oh, my mum wants me to be in Gryffindor, that's what house she was in. My dad was in Slytherin, and he wants me to be in Slytherin as well.'

'Which do you want to be in?'

'Gryffindor. My dad left us when I was really little. He sends me letters, but my mum's the one who looks after me… when she's not working. I live with my grandparents most of the time.'

Harry was going to ask what Heidi's mother did, but then the train arrived at the station, and there was utter confusion as everyone got off the train. The four of them left the train, and Heidi said to them, 'See you later, hopefully!' Before she went off with the rest of the first years.

*** 

Fred and George were telling Harry, Ron and Hermione about all the things they were planning to do this year to cause trouble, when the doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall. 

Heidi caught sight of Harry, and he winked at her.

The first years all lined up in front of the teacher's table, and the sorting hat was placed on its stool in front of them. The hat recited its poem, and then the sorting began. McGonagall called the first name.

'Callis, Gillian.' A young girl walked forward, sat on the stool, and put the hat on.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' Shouted the hat.

'Ellroy, Tony.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Freedman, Shaila.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Frieda, Freddie.'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Hammond, Royston.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Hart, Jansen.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Helen Haynes and Sian Heal both went to Ravenclaw. Kerry Hershberger became the first new female Gryffindor. Gisele Hewitt and Emma Hutchinson became two more Ravenclaws.

'Jones, Kelly.'

'GRYFFINDOR!' A small, freckly, Welsh boy went to join the Gryffindor table.

Sam Mark, Lucy Marriott and Robbie Mortimer all went to Hufflepuff.

There was an extra loud cheer from the Slytherins as Pansy Parkinson's little sister, Kate, joined them.

There were now only four first years left.

'Sellers, Chris.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Sloman, Lindsaye.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

Now there were only two girls left. One was Heidi, and the other Harry instantly recognised as Ron's little sister, Ginny.

'Snape, Heidi.' McGonagall read out. Whispers spread around the hall.

'Snape?'

'As in Professor Snape?' 

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat called out.

Heidi, looking very relieved, went to join Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Professor McGonagall called Ginny up, who got put in Gryffindor. McGonagall then took the hat away, and Harry looked at Professor Snape, who was looking very annoyed.


	2. Friends and Fiends

2 – Friends or Fiends

'Ron, you're being stupid!' Harry half said, half shouted.

'No, I'm not!' Ron shouted back. 'That girl's trouble.'

'Just because her dad's evil, it doesn't mean she is! She told us herself she'd been brought up on her mum's side of the family!' Hermione said.

'Heidi has Slytherin blood in her! Her father's Snape! She will turn out evil!' Ron said.

'She won't! The hat's never wrong, and it put her in Gryffindor, didn't it?' Harry pointed out.

'Oh, let's go and have lunch!' Hermione said, pulling the two boys along behind her.

They reached the Great Hall, and sat at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later Heidi appeared and sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'Hi!' Heidi said.

'Hi!' Hermione and Harry replied. Ron just looked daggers at Heidi.

'We've got Potions later!' Heidi said excitedly. 

'Don't get too excited.' Hermione warned.

'Sna… Professor Snape won't be any kinder to you than anyone else. You're a Gryffindor, Professor Snape hates Gryffindors.' Harry said.

'But he's my father!'

'It won't make any difference, I'm afraid.'

Heidi looked upset.

'Anyway, Snape can't hate you more than he hates me.' Harry said. 'He's really got something against me!'

Almost as if he had been listening, Snape appeared at that moment. He spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Heidi, and walked over to them.

'Potter.' He snapped. 'It is the beginning of the lunch hour, is it not?'

'It is, sir.'

'And you are a second year now, I believe?'

'I am, sir.'

'Well, it should only be first years eating now. 10 points from Gryffindor!' Snape said before walking off to the teachers' table, cloak flying out behind him.

'That is NOT a school rule!' Hermione seethed. 'Why, there are loads of pupils in here who aren't in the first year!'

'See.' Harry said to Heidi. 'He makes up rules just so I can break them!'

'It's not your day, Harry. Look who's coming now.' Hermione said, looking over towards the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was coming over, Crabbe and Goyle following him. 

'Well, look who it is!' Draco said, coming up behind Harry.

'Hi Malfoy.' Harry said coldly.

'Oh! Is this your GIRLFRIEND, Potter? Professor Snape will be pleased! His good for nothing daughter and Mr 'I'm so amazing' Potter!'

'Oh, just go away Malfoy.' Harry said, trying desperately not to hit Draco hard on the nose.

'See you in Potions, then.' Draco said, leaving the Great Hall.

'That boy really annoys me.' Harry muttered.

'That's what Slytherins are for; making other people's lives a misery.' Hermione said.


	3. Not the Kind

3 – Not The Kind

Heidi was sitting in a small huddle with the other first year Gryffindors in the cold dungeon classroom, waiting for the arrival of Snape.

'Hey, Heidi! Looking forward to seeing Daddy, are you?' Lindsaye, one of the first year Slytherins, shouted across the classroom. All the other Slytherins sniggered.

'Not particularly.' Heidi said. The door opened and Professor Snape entered.

'You should not be talking, Miss Snape, 10 points from Gryffindor.' Snape snapped. 

Heidi's mouth dropped open in pure disbelief. The Slytherins snickered. 

'What? No apology? Oh dear, another five points from Gryffindor.'

The rest of the lesson continued normally, with the Gryffindors constantly losing points while the Slytherins continually gained them.

At the end of the lesson, Snape asked Heidi to stay behind.

'He's going to apologise for being so mean to me.' Heidi thought to herself.

'Miss Snape.' Professor Snape began. 'I have found your manner most unacceptable today. Don't expect to be treated any differently because of our past; I am not the kind of person who tolerates bad behaviour, or the kind of person who would treat you differently because you are some unfortunate relative of mine.'

'Unfortunate!' Heidi gasped, before running out of the classroom in tears.

*** 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, complaining loudly about how much homework Professor Binns had set them, when the portrait hole opened and Heidi came rushing in, still in tears. She ran straight past Harry, Ron and Hermione and up to her dormitory.

'I'll go and see what's wrong.' Hermione said, getting up and going off to the first year girls' dormitory. 

Hermione quietly opened the door and went into the dormitory. Heidi was lying facedown on her bed.

'Heidi?' Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of Heidi's bed.

'He's so horrible!' Heidi cried, sitting up and facing Hermione.

'Who?'

'Professor Snape; he took about 30 points from Gryffindor from me in the lesson. Then he told me my manner was unacceptable and that I was an UNFORTUNATE relative!'

Hermione hugged Heidi as she burst into tears again.

'Snape is a cruel, heartless man. You're best off without him.'

'But he hates me! He's supposed to be my father!'

'I know, but he won't care. You've just got to ignore him, that's what we all do.'

Heidi sniffed. 'And your friend – Ron.  He doesn't like me, does he?'

'Ron? Oh, he's just against Snape. If you tell him how much you hate him, Ron'll like you.'

Heidi nodded, got off her bed and left the dormitory. Hermione followed, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs while Heidi went over to Harry and Ron.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked.

Heidi nodded, then declared her hatred for Snape to them.

Ron smiled – this girl wasn't so bad after all. 'Join the club!' Ron said. 'It's the Gryffindor way – hating Snape.' Harry and Heidi smiled, and Hermione came over to join them. From that moment, Heidi became close friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	4. Valentine's Day

4 – Valentine's Day

'Earth to Harry, anyone in there?' Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's eyes. Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at Ron. 

'What?' Harry said irritably. 

'Guess what?! Guess what?!' Ron said excitedly.

'No idea.' Harry sighed. 'But you're going to tell me, aren't you?'

'Yep! Hermione's not in the hospital wing!'

'I know, she's sitting right next to you!' Harry pointed out.

'Oh yeah!' Ron said, sounding amazed as Harry went back into his strange trance.

'Harry, what is up with you?' Hermione asked.

'What?' Harry asked vaguely.

'You've been on another planet all week!' Hermione said.

'No I haven't!' Harry said, coming back down to earth as Professor Lockhart came into the great hall, wearing bright pink robes. Harry was sure he didn't imagine hearing some of the other teachers groaning.

Lockhart reached the teachers table and silenced the hall by creating a very loud bang from the end of his wand.

'Pupils!' Lockhart said happily. 'I hope you're all aware what day it is today.'

'Valentines day!' A few girls called out.

'Correct!' Lockhart said, ignoring the obvious lack of enthusiasm. 'And in celebration, I have organised a Valentines ball for the evening of next Monday. That gives you a week to pluck up the courage to ask someone to come with you!' Lockhart ended, sitting down in between McGonagall and Flitwick, who both looked none too happy with this last announcement. 

Ron saw that Hermione was grinning rather stupidly, and sighed. He turned to Harry for a bit of sanity, to see that Harry wasn't looking appalled by the prospect of a Valentines ball at all. 

'What are you looking so happy about?' Ron asked Harry.

'Oh, nothing.' Harry said, turning rather red.

'You've got a crush, haven't you!' Ron said, looking even more amazed than when Harry had pointed out the Hermione wasn't in the hospital wing.

'Haven't.' Harry mumbled.

'Oh yes you have!' Hermione joined in.

'Is she in Gryffindor?' Ron teased.

Harry sighed. He would have to play their game, or he would spend the rest of his life being bugged by them. 'Yes she is.' He said.

'Is she in our year?' Hermione asked.

'No.' Harry said.

'Is she younger or older?'

'Younger.'

'Ooh! An ickle firstie!' Ron said, doing an excellent impression of Peeves.

'Hey!' Heidi shouted from down the table, where she had been listening in on their conversation while chatting with all the other Gryffindor first years.

Ron and Hermione's faces both lit up. 'It's her, isn't it?' Ron whispered to Harry, referring to Heidi. Seeing as Harry didn't say anything, but turned very red, Ron guessed that the answer was yes.

'You've got to ask her to the dance.' Ron said. 

'She wouldn't interested.' Harry shrugged. 'She only thinks of me as a friend.'

'You never know…' Hermione said. 'It's not as if you're competing for her affections.'

'Yeah, but…' Harry said, trying to get off the subject.

'Go on, I bet she'll go with you if you ask!' Ron said, before turning his attention back to his breakfast.

***

By Wednesday evening, however, the Valentines ball and Heidi had been pushed firmly out of Harry's mind. If you looked at how much homework Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting, you would think their end of year exams were tomorrow. They spent most of their free time in a huddle in the Gryffindor common room or the library, desperately trying to finish History of Magic essays, Potion recipes and Astrology charts in time for their lessons.

The reason for this was revealed in Transfiguration the following morning. Professor McGonagall entered the class and told them, 'Next Friday is the 600th anniversary of Hogwarts. All next week there will be many special events disrupting normal lessons. This is why you have been having a lot of extra homework.'

Everyone in the class started whispering amongst themselves about what the celebrations would include. 

'As from Monday, you will be able to view all the Hogwarts year books in the trophy room. I suggest you go and take a look at them.'

*** 

'Harry, we are not going to talk to you until you ask Heidi to the ball.' Ron said, Hermione nodding in agreement.

'B… b… but she'll say no!'

'You won't know unless you ask.' Hermione reasoned.

'Now… go!' Ron said firmly, shoving Harry in the direction of Heidi, who was chatting with Ginny and a few other Gryffindor first years. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

'Oh, hi Harry!' Heidi said cheerfully. 

'Um… can I ask you something Heidi?'

'Sure!'

'Um… in private.' Harry said, looking at the other Gryffindor first years.

'Oh… right.' Heidi said, and followed Harry to an empty corner of the common room.

'Um… Heidi… doyouwannagototheballwithme?' Harry asked very quickly.

'Pardon?'

'Do you want to go to the Valentines Ball with me?'

'Oh…' Heidi said, going slightly red. 'Yeah… all right then!'

Harry was relieved he hadn't made a complete fool of himself. He was about to go back over to Ron and Hermione when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry?' Heidi asked, and Harry turned back.

'Yeah?'

Heidi didn't say anything, but quickly kissed Harry on the cheek.

*** 

'Hermione, they're going to be there all week! What's the rush?'

'I want to go and see them!'

'What's so amazing about the Hogwarts year books any way?'

'They must have so much information on the history of Hogwarts!' Hermione answered. Noticing the very unconvinced looks on Harry, Ron and Heidi's faces, she added 'And won't it be a laugh to see what the teachers used to look like?'

All four of them laughed. 'Can you imagine what Snape looked like when he first came here?' Ron asked.

'Or what he was like as a student?' Harry said. They all laughed again.

'All right, let's go and have a look then!' Heidi said, and the four of them left the Gryffindor common room.

*** 

It was quite quiet in the trophy room. A few of the older students and some teachers were in there, but it was almost deserted. Tables had been placed around the room, and they were all covered with different large books with different years written on the front of each. 

Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early. The four spread out, and were soon all happily scanning through the pages, looking at the old staff and student pictures.

They'd been there about fifteen minutes when Ron suddenly said 'OH MY GOD!' very loudly.

'Ssshh!' Hermione hissed, but she, Harry and Heidi came over to see what Ron had found anyway. 

'What is it?' Harry asked Ron.

'Read that!' Ron whispered, pointing to a paragraph in the 1991 year book. Harry took the book from Ron and held it so he, Heidi and Hermione could see.

~ This year we welcomed two new professors to Hogwarts – Professor Matthew Teague, who arrived to teach Muggle Studies, and Professor Severus Snape, who came to be the new Potions master. We also welcomed back Professor Minerva McGonagall to her new role as deputy head of the school. She came back after spending most of 1989 suffering and recovering from a particularly severe case of meninflutis… ~ 

'A very severe case of the flu that muggles are immune to.' Hermione explained.

~ …and after spending 1990 off on maternity leave. Hogwarts here-by congratulates her on the birth of her first child – Heidi. Our congratulations also go out to Professor Severus Snape (our new Potions master), as he is Heidi's father. ~  


	5. Like Father, Like Son

5 – Like Father, Like Son

A year had passed since Heidi had first met Ron, Harry and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. They all now knew and accepted (after quite a few odd looks from anyone else who had read that particular paragraph of that particular yearbook) that Heidi's mother was Professor McGonagall as well as her father being Professor Snape.

Harry had saved Hogwarts from You-Know-Who again at the end of his second year, and Professor Lockhart had left the school. (You've read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, you know what happened). Harry and Heidi had become boyfriend and girlfriend after the Valentine's Ball, much to Snape's displeasure.  

Harry, Heidi, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were now sitting on the Hogwarts Express, on their way back to Hogwarts for their second/third year. 

'I wonder if anything odd is going to happen to us all this year?' Ron asked while gazing out the window.

'Knowing our track record, almost anything!' Hermione replied.

'At least we're not the 'ickle firsties' any more.' Ginny said, meaning herself and Heidi.

'I wonder if Snape's changed at all over the holidays…' Harry said.

'Snape'll never change.' Heidi muttered sadly.

*** 

The sorting ceremony was over, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been announced (Professor Remus Lupin), and the school was now enjoying the start of term feast.

Harry was looking idly along the staff table, seeing whether Dumbledore's beard had grown any longer, or if Flitwick had become even shorter, when he saw it. It happened so quickly he thought he must have imagined it. 

Harry shook his head – that would never happen. But there it was again, clear as daylight. Harry nudged Ron, who was sitting next to him at the Gryffindor table.

'What?' Ron said through a large mouthful of chicken.

'Look at Snape!' Harry hissed.

Ron did look at Snape, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was sitting between Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch, as usual, and eating – perfectly normal. 

'What about him?' Ron asked.

Harry looked puzzled. 'He's back to normal now… I was looking along the staff table just then, and I'm certain he was crying.'

'Oh, come off it Harry! Snape doesn't possess human feelings!' Ron laughed.

'You don't know that.' Hermione said, who had been listening in on their conversation. She lowered her voice before saying 'I mean, he does have a daughter… oh my God Harry, you're right – look!' Hermione was looking at the teacher's table, transfixed. 

Snape had stopped eating, and had his head in his hands so they couldn't see his face.  Hooch seemed to be saying something to him, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. McGonagall turned to Snape, and also said something that Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't hear from their distance.

Whatever she had said, she obviously shouldn't have said it. As soon as she had finished speaking, Snape stood up very quickly with a look of utter outrage on his face. He still had tears in his eyes, Harry noticed. Obviously not wanting to stay in the Great Hall, Snape hurriedly left the table, and walked out the door. Harry noticed how upset he looked as he passed them. Hermione looked back up at the rest of the teachers, and noticed that McGonagall was looking very annoyed with herself.

*** 

Dumbledore walked quickly through the dungeons. They had given him the creeps ever since he was a student at Hogwarts. 'Why,' he thought to himself, 'is it that whenever another member of staff has some kind of breakdown, I'm the one who has to deal with it?' 

He didn't know where Severus had gone. He knew exactly what was wrong, and he could understand why Snape would be so upset. He just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. 

The first place he tried was Snape's dungeon classroom – empty. Next he tried Snape's office – also empty. He decided the best bet was probably Severus' living quarters. He headed towards the Slytherin common room (the best bit about being the Hogwarts head was that you were the only person in the school to know where all four common rooms were). Just next to the Slytherin common room entrance was a stone gargoyle. Dumbledore touched the head of the gargoyle, which promptly moved, along with the wall, to reveal a dark passageway, which Dumbledore walked down until he reached a wooden door. 

Dumbledore knocked on the door. 'Severus, are you in there?' He asked.

'Please leave me alone Albus…' Dumbledore heard Snape say from the other side of the door.

'I am not leaving you Severus. You are clearly upset, and I know why. Now if you don't let me, I'll let myself in.'

'Oh, come in if you must.'

'That's sounds more like Severus.' Dumbledore thought as he opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Professor Snape's quarters were absolutely immaculate. The bed was in one corner (black sheets, black pillows, black everything), there were a few shelves with different books neatly placed on them, and in another corner of the room was a small desk. Dumbledore smiled as he noticed that, despite Severus' apparent hatred of Heidi, there was a framed picture of her in the centre of the desk, along with a picture of another Hogwarts student he clearly recognised. 

'You've been talking to Lucius Malfoy, haven't you?' Dumbledore said, still looking at the picture of the blonde Slytherin on Severus' desk.

'It's not fair…' Severus said from a corner of the room, where he was sitting on a chair, tears freely running down his face.

'As far as Lucius is concerned, it's perfectly fair.'

'Read this.' Snape said, his voice full of hate as he got up and shoved a piece of parchment into Dumbledore's hand.

Severus,

If you know what's good for you, don't talk to Draco. As far as he, Narcissa and myself are concerned, he is our son. The fact that he is not isn't relevant. You and Minerva gave him to us when he was 2 years old, and with him you handed us the responsibility of being his parents. If you say a single thing to him, you are a dead man.

Lucius

'I never wanted to give him away!' Severus cried. 'Minerva said she… said we weren't ready for a child, and suggested that Lucius and Narcissa would be able to look after him. Lucius was a friend – I never thought he would stop me from even letting Draco know I'm his father!'

'Indeed, this is a problem…'

Snape obviously wasn't ready to stop talking, however. 'Then Minerva had Heidi, and that was that, we were keeping her. Don't get me wrong – I love Heidi with all my heart, but she's like her mother. I see Draco every day, and he's just the same as me when I was his age. It tears me apart!'

'Severus, listen to me! Draco needs to know who his real father is, I agree. But also, Heidi needs to know she has a father.'

'She knows that!'

'I mean, a father she can love, and one that will love her back. A father she can go to if she's scared or upset. Minerva's there for her, but Heidi needs you as well!'

'I promise I'll talk to her, show her I've changed!'

'As for Draco, I want you to talk to him. Tell him you're his father.'

'But Lucius…'

'I'll talk to him. I am Draco and Heidi's godfather, and I want what's best for them.'

*** 

Snape was even more uptight than usual during his next potion lesson with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, taking points from Harry for doing things like cutting up his ingredients too loudly. 

Snape was dreading the end of the lesson, when he would have to talk to Draco. He wanted Draco to know, but he was just worried about how he would take it. They had a good teacher – pupil relationship, but father – son… 

Soon enough it was time for everyone to leave the dungeon classroom and head off for dinner. Snape walked over to Draco and said, 'Mr. Malfoy, please may you wait until the rest of the class has gone. I need to talk to you.' 

Draco nodded, thinking it would be something to do about homework or the lesson. He told Crabbe and Goyle to meet him in the Slytherin common room, before walking over to Snape's desk. 

'Come with me.' Snape said, leading Draco out the classroom and into his office. Draco was looking slightly worried now; he didn't think Snape would have taken him to his office just to ask whether he understood what they had to do for homework. 

'Draco.' Snape began. Draco was surprised that Snape had used his first name. 

'Yes Sir?'

'Before you hear this, I want you to know that your father doesn't want you to know what I'm about to tell you.' Snape said. Draco nodded.

'I won't tell him.'

'You see… it's hard for me to say this… Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are not your mother and father.'

Draco looked extrememly shocked. 'They're… they're not?!' 

'No.' Snape replied.

'Who… who… who are my parents then?' 

Snape took a deep breath. 'Professor McGonagall and myself.' 

Draco couldn't speak. He was shocked; he didn't know what to say. His favourite teacher – his idol – was his father. And one of his least favourite teachers was his own mother. 

Draco's head began to spin… he didn't know what was happening. His shock overtook him, and he fainted.


	6. Affairs of the Heart

6 – Affairs of the Heart

When Draco came around he was still lying on the floor of Snape's office. It took him a minute or so to remember why he was there, and then it hit him.

'No… no… you're wrong!' Draco stuttered, looking at Snape, who had been standing by him. 'You're not my father! My father's at home… so is my mother… you've got it wrong!' Draco cried before running from the office. 

Snape sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. Almost immediately, there was a knock on the door. Before Snape could do or say anything, Dumbledore entered the room. 

'That didn't go well then?'

Snape didn't say anything, but just sobbed into his hands. 

'He needs time, Severus.' Dumbledore said.

'He hates me! Lucius was right, I should never have told him!'

'Lucius was wrong, he needed to know. I didn't say, however, that Mr. Mal… Draco would immediately disown Lucius and love you.'

Snape was beyond talking. He was slumped over his desk, crying into his arms. Dumbledore hadn't realised how much Draco meant to Severus. To see him like this… well, Severus was always the cold, emotionless one. He must really love Draco in order for this to happen to him.

'Um… have you spoken to Heidi yet?' Dumbledore asked.

'No. She probably hates me as well…'

'No one said that Draco hates you.' Dumbledore reasoned. 'I suggest you go to your quarters, calm down, get something to eat and then have a good rest. It's Saturday tomorrow – no lessons. Find Heidi, talk to her.'

*** 

Heidi and Ginny were sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, playing Wizard Chess when Harry, Ron and Hermione came in through the portrait hole.

'Heidi.' Harry said, going over. 

'Wait a second Harry, I'm concentrating.'

'Snape wants to see you in his office, now.' Harry continued, not waiting.

'What? What have I done now?' Heidi said disbelievingly. 'I've been in here all morning!' 

'He looked really ill.' Ron added, as if this would explain everything.

'Thanks for that observation, Ron.' Heidi said. 'But it doesn't help much.' 

'He just may be in a particularly foul mood if he's coming down with something.' Ron said, explaining his other comment. 

'I can't imagine illness being a problem to Snape… I mean, if anyone can create antidotes to illnesses, it would be him.' Hermione pointed out. Ron shrugged.

'You'd better go.' Harry said. Heidi nodded and left Ginny playing the remainder of their game with Ron.

*** 

Heidi felt very nervous as she knocked on Snape's office door. 

'Enter.' She heard Snape say. 

'Ron's right.' Heidi thought as she entered the room. 'He does look ill…' 

'Sit down.' Snape said, beckoning to the other seat on the other side of his desk. 

Heidi looked at the chair as if it would attack her, before tentatively sitting down. Snape got up and moved around his desk, leaning against it. 

'I have not asked you down here for school reasons.' He said. 'I owe you an apology. Ever since you came here I have been absolutely awful to you. A lot of things have happened recently that have made me realise how important family is. You mean the world to me, Heidi. You're my daughter, and I love you.' 

Heidi was amazed; she had never expected this to happen. 

'Can you forgive me?' Snape begged. 

Heidi didn't say anything, she just through her arms around her father. She felt his arms close around her, and felt him kiss the top of her head.

'You realise I can't give you preferential treatment in class?'

Heidi nodded. 

'I promise I won't pick on you anymore though…'

A thought suddenly struck Heidi – she was probably the only pupil in the whole school who had seen Snape smile…

*** 

Heidi had told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny what had happened, and they were all absolutely amazed as well. They were on their way to dinner later that day, when they bumped into Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. 

'He looks ill as well.' Ron whispered to Harry. 'It must be a Slytherin disease…'

'What were you saying about Slytherins being diseased, Weasley?' Draco asked, still acting his normal self.

'I didn't say you were diseased.' Ron said quickly. 

'I clearly heard the words 'Slytherin' and 'disease'. I think you'll find it's you lot that are diseased. Why, you're family have obviously got some allergic reaction to money, Weasley. None of you can ever get near it.'

'Now you take that back!' Harry said, enraged.

'Why should I Potter? You must have something wrong with you as well, you're parents obviously couldn't be bothered to keep you…' Draco trailed off after saying that. Harry's parents weren't the only ones who couldn't be bothered to keep their son…

'How dare you!' Heidi joined in the argument. 'It wasn't Harry's fault.' 

Unfortunately, none of them noticed Professor Snape appear down another corridor. He stopped to hear what was going on. 

'It's only you because you come from a strong family…' Heidi continued. 'You've got a mother and father who are rich and happy! If you had problems in your family you wouldn't be saying those things.' 

'You don't know anything about my family… there are things about my parents that none of you have any idea about!'

Snape had heard enough. He cleared his throat and appeared out of the other corridor.

'I hope we're not arguing?' Snape asked, his eyes penetrating Heidi and Draco in turn.

'Professor!' Heidi began. 'Malfoy was being horrid about Ron and Harry's families.'

Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't say anything. His eyes were on the ground, as if he'd rather not look at Snape. 

'I will not deduct any points…' Snape began. Ron looked as if he was about to faint. 'But if I hear of you lot arguing again, there will be detentions for the lot of you. Do you understand?'

'Yes Professor.' They all said apart from Draco, who kept silent.

'Mr. Malfoy! Are you listening to me?' 

'Yes.'

'Yes what?' 

'Yes Professor.' 

'That's better. Now, behave! The lot of you!' Snape said, before walking off again. 

Draco silently left the Gryffindors with Crabbe and Goyle. 'How odd was that?' Ron said, still looking shocked. 'He doesn't take any points from Gryffindor, he blames Malfoy as well, and then Malfoy deliberately disobeyed Snape. I thought Malfoy lived to idolise Snape.' 

'I wonder what he meant about the things we don't know about his parents?' Harry said.

'Yeah… everyone in the wizarding world knows about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy!' 

*** 

Snape closed and locked the door to his quarters. He leant against the wall, breathing heavily. His life was falling apart – his two children hated each other, his son absolutely hated him, despite what Dumbledore said, and was deliberately disobeying him. 

He was losing it, he knew it. He couldn't cope anymore. He looked around the room desperately, and spotted something on one of the shelves. He stumbled over and grabbed the jar. He'd ordered this and it had arrived this morning, he'd kept it in here, waiting to move it to his ingredient store in his office.

He clumsily opened the jar and pulled out one of the Basilisk fangs. They were still fresh, still poison-tipped. He put it on the desk and pulled up his robe sleeve. He picked up the fang again and stabbed himself with it, right into his arm.

The world was beginning to spin; everything was going out of focus. His body was on fire. 'This is it…' he thought. 'This is the end of all my troubles.'

And with that, he fell into unconsciousness. 


	7. I'll Be There

7 – I'll Be There

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he suddenly got the feeling something was wrong. Not wrong as in 'You-Know-Who' had returned to power, wrong as in something had happened which he could have prevented.

'Severus…' He muttered, running from his office. He went down the corridor, down the stairs to the dungeon and opened up the secret passage to Snape's quarters. 

He knocked, there was no reply. 'Severus, are you in there!' Dumbledore called. Yet again there was no reply. He tried the door to find it was locked. 

'Alohomora!' Dumbledore said, and the door sprang open to reveal Snape lying on the floor, unconscious. 

'Oh no… oh no…' Dumbledore said, moving over and bending down by Severus. He noticed the Basilisk fang sticking into the Professor's arm, and pulled it out, leaving a rather large wound. 

'Severus, can you hear me?' Dumbledore said, shaking Snape. Snape didn't say or do anything. He was still breathing, but that was about it.

'Don't go anywhere.' Dumbledore said, leaving the room and heading back up the stairs to the main entrance. Luckily, he almost immediately spotted Minerva McGonagall talking to Professor Flitwick halfway up the stairs. 

'Minerva! Filius!' He called, running up to them. 

'Why the hurry?' Flitwick asked. 

'Severus has tried to kill himself!'

'Oh my God!' McGonagall said. 

'Look, I want you, Filius, to go to my office and send the fastest owl in the school to St. Mungo's.' Flitwick nodded and went up the staircase. 

'Minerva, I want you to find Heidi and Draco, tell them what's happening.'

McGonagall nodded, and went down the stairs and into the Great Hall.

*** 

Heidi sat in McGonagall's office, feeling rather confused. This was the second time today that she had been sent to a teacher's office for no apparent reason. She became even more confused when Draco appeared.

'McGonagall asked you to come here?' He asked anti-sociably.

Heidi nodded. 'What are you doing here?' 

Draco shrugged. He didn't sit down next to Heidi but went and stood in a corner, just as McGonagall came in.

'Um… please may you come and sit down, Draco. I need to tell you something important.'

Draco reluctantly came out of his corner and sat next to Heidi.

'I take it Professor Snape has talked to you about Lucius, Narcissa, him and myself?' She asked Draco, who nodded. 

'Well… your father,' (Heidi looked confused as to why McGonagall was calling Snape Draco's father). 'Has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He tried to kill himself with a Basilisk fang – he is critically ill.' 

Heidi burst into tears and Draco just looked very shocked. Forgetting all about the strict teacher – pupil relationship McGonagall and Heidi were meant to have at school, Minerva hugged her daughter to try and calm her tears. 

'This… this is my fault, isn't it?' Draco muttered. 'I shouted at him… when he said he was my father.'

'Your father?' Heidi asked as McGonagall let her go and returned to her desk.

'You're brother and sister.' McGonagall said. It was Heidi's turn to look shocked. 

'It's my fault!' Draco said again. 'He probably thinks I hate him… just because of that argument earlier…' 

McGonagall didn't pursue the matter of 'that argument', but asked Draco, 'Well, do you hate him?'

'No, of course I don't hate him!' Draco said.

'Could you accept him as your father?'

Draco hung his head, obviously thinking about his future – whether he would rather be with Lucius and Narcissa or Snape. 

'Yes… I could accept him… I could love him as my father…' 

McGonagall noticed the clock on the wall opposite from her desk. 'It's late.' She said. 'I suggest you return to your dormitories and get a good sleep. Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone else what I have told you, do I make myself clear?' 

Draco and Heidi nodded.

'In the morning, you will both be able to go to St. Mungo's to be with your father.' 

*** 

It was about half past ten the following morning when Heidi and Draco arrived at St. Mungo's. They had walked with Professor McGonagall, as it was only just outside Hogsmeade. 

Since they had found out that they were brother and sister, they had put their differences aside and made up. Draco still refused to be at all kind to Harry, Hermione or the Weasleys, but Heidi wouldn't be friendly to Crabbe or Goyle either, so they were even. 

They noticed that several other teachers were already at the hospital, sending their best wishes to Severus. As they entered the main reception they saw Professor Dumbledore, Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick standing in a corner, talking in hushed voices. 

'Stay there, you two.' McGonagall ordered, before walking over to the rest of the teachers.

'What's happening?' She asked Dumbledore.

'Well, he's alive.' He said.

'And stable.' Flitwick added.

'Not that you'd care.' Hooch said viciously. 

'What makes you think that, Suzanne?' McGonagall snapped back. 'Just because there is no romance between us anymore, that doesn't mean I don't care!' 

'Ladies, ladies. This is not a time to be arguing.' Dumbledore said. Minerva and Suzanne ignored him.

'I bet you'd give a lot to have him back though, wouldn't you?' Suzanne Hooch threw at Minerva McGonagall. 

'No. We're just good friends.'

'Whatever. You're just jealous because he loves me now instead of you.' 

***

Heidi and Draco spent most of the day at Snape's bedside. Despite all the thing he was being given to fight the poison, he was still unconscious. All sorts of magical spells had been put on him to try and wake him up and rid him of the poison, but nothing was working. 

It was a week later when he finally came round. He had just been injected with some kind of anti-venom potion the hospital had managed to get hold of from another wizard hospital in Greece. (Basilisks originated in Greece, and are more common there than in Britain, where there haven't been any sightings of them for four hundred years, apart from in the Chamber of Secrets).

About ten minutes after the injection, Snape started to show signs of life. Heidi, who had been holding Snape's hand, felt him grip her hand back. 

'Dad?' She asked. 'Dad, can you hear me?'

Snape muttered something incoherently. 

'Father? Are you alright?' Draco asked. 

Snape opened his eyes groggily, taking in his rather blurry surroundings. 'I'm alive.' He muttered.

'Heidi, go and find Dumbledore.' Draco said. Heidi obeyed, and left the small room.

'I'm sorry.' Draco said, now that he was alone with his real father for the first time since he found out he wasn't a Malfoy. 'I'm sorry I shouted, sorry I told you that you were wrong.' He took hold of his father's hand. 

'Draco? You're here!' Snape muttered.

'Of course I am. You're my father, and you're ill.'

'But… you didn't want me…' 

'I've been thinking.' Draco said. 'And you're my father now, not Lucius Malfoy. I'm not a Malfoy any more, and I never wish to be one again. I'm part of your family now.'

Snape gave a very weak smile as Heidi re-entered the room, leading Dumbledore.

'Severus, you're awake!' Dumbledore exclaimed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired, confused…'

'You've been unconscious for a week; you're bound to be confused.'

'A week?'

'Yes. You're friends and children were very worried that you wouldn't wake up.'

'What about Suzi? Has she been here?' 

'Suzanne has been down here a lot, but she is also needed at the school.  She had to carry on teaching as well, and a Quidditch match to referee.' 

'Quidditch! Slytherin… how did they do.'

'Luckily for you, there has only been one match – Ravenclaw v. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw won 180 – 60, if you wanted to know. Anyway, I better be off to the school – I'll tell Suzanne you've woken up, she'll probably be down later.' Dumbledore said before leaving the room. 

'Mum's not getting on very well with Madam Hooch.' Heidi said.

'I didn't think they would… I'm to blame for that. Minerva's still annoyed that I left her, and now that I'm with Suzi… Madam Hooch, she's just even more annoyed.'

*** 

A few weeks had past, Snape was back at Hogwarts and everything was back to normal, apart from the fact that Snape became much kinder to Heidi, even in classes. Draco was desperate to drop Malfoy as his surname, and use Snape instead, but Severus had told him to wait until the Summer Holidays, when all the formalities would be dealt with. 

Snape and McGonagall were arguing over where Heidi went at the end of the year, now that she got on equally well with both parents. McGonagall said that a girl needs her mother more than her father, which Snape completely ignored, saying that it should be Heidi's choice, not theirs.

Dumbledore did call Snape, Hooch and McGonagall to his office to deal with all their differences, and to try and sort everything else out once and for all. 

In the end the following was decided: Draco would move to live with Snape. (Dumbledore would owl Lucius to deal with everything); Heidi had decided to spend alternate Summer Holidays with her mother and father, as she always spent the other two at school anyway and there were to be no more arguments between McGonagall and Hooch. 

All too soon the end of the year came. All the students went down to the Hogwarts Express, apart from Draco and Heidi. Snape lived in Hogsmeade, so there was little point in going all the way to London just to come back again. 

Once the rest of the school had left, Heidi and Draco followed their father from the school to start a new life.

_~You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love_

_I'll be there_

_I reach out my hand to you_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name_

_And I'll be there_

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_I'll build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll keep holding on and on_

_Oh yes I will_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's what I'm after_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_With an unselfish love that respects you_

_Just call my name_

_I'll be there~_


	8. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

8 – You Can Run But You Can't Hide

Heidi was waiting as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. She spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get out of a carriage and waved at them. They saw her and pushed through the crowd of students to join her.

'Hi Heidi.' They all said. 

'Did you have a good summer?' Harry asked.

'The best! I could go around Hogsmeade with my eyes closed… and I get to go with you this year.'

They smiled. It seemed only yesterday they had met Heidi for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, and now she was a third year.

They set off along the platform to the coaches (pulled by invisible horses) that would take them to Hogwarts. 

***

It was not long before they were all back into the normal Hogwarts lifestyle. Draco was no friendlier to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny than he had been, much to Ron's annoyance. He had thought that since Draco got on with Heidi, he would get on with everyone else. 

Snape hadn't changed towards them either. In fact, he seemed to hate Harry even more. Harry didn't really care, he was used to Snape not liking him – it wouldn't change overnight – he had learnt that long ago. 

*** 

Before long, the first Hogsmeade visit was announced. They were all excited – Harry could now go as Sirius Black (you've read Prisoner of Azkaban…) had signed his permission slip. 

Although it was now mid-October, the weather was still amazingly nice. Ron had decided that Hogwarts must have migrated to Australia or something – England _doesn't have _nice weather at all, never mind October. 

That Saturday morning, they all had breakfast and waited in the entrance hall until they were taken into Hogsmeade. 

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing in a huddle in one corner of the entrance hall with Pansy Parkinson. 

'Draco's been sending her owls all holiday.' Heidi whispered to Harry, loud enough so that Ron, Hermione and Ginny could hear as well. 

They all laughed. 'Pansy and Draco?' Ron asked disbelievingly. 

'They're suited to each other… cold hearted, evil bullies.' Hermione said viciously. Heidi looked rather hurt. 'Sorry.' Hermione said quickly.

'He may be a bully at school, but he's really nice when it's just him, me and dad.' 

*** 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Heidi returned earlier than most students from Hogsmeade – Heidi had spent all summer there, and the other three had been a lot last year. Ginny had stayed with Kerry, another of her Gryffindor friends from her year. 

The sun was still shining, so they sat down on the grass by the lake, chatting and laughing. It was not long before they saw Draco come back up the school drive, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had spent the summer in Hogsmeade as well. 

Several of the teachers who weren't in Hogsmeade were enjoying the weather as well. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were walking by the greenhouses; it looked as if Sprout was showing Flitwick some new plant she had grown. 

Madam Hooch was sitting on a bench outside the Quidditch pitch, reading a book. Heidi hadn't told her friends about the discovery of Hooch and Snape's romance. If they wanted the students to know, they would say something. If they wanted it kept private, Heidi respected that. Suzanne Hooch had been round to Snape, Heidi and Draco's house several times over the holidays, but Heidi had never taken much notice. 

'What's that?' Harry asked, bringing Heidi back from her thoughts.

'What's what?' Ron asked. 

'Listen.' Harry said. Ron, Hermione and Heidi listened, and they could hear loud voices from inside the castle. They looked up to see that several windows were open. There was an argument going on in one of the rooms with an open window. 

'We shouldn't listen in on private conversations.' Hermione lectured. 'It probably has nothing to do with us.' 

Heidi, Harry and Ron weren't listening, however. They were trying to catch some of the argument, but it was too faint. After a while, the argument seemed to die down – they couldn't hear any more voices. 

Hardly two minutes later, the main doors to the castle burst open, and out of them hurried Lucius Malfoy, pursued by Professor Snape. 

'What the…' Ron said. 

Looking over to where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were lying on the lawn, Harry noticed that Draco looked equally startled. His face went even paler than usual when he realised that Lucius was heading straight from him. He jumped up from the ground, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who looked even more stupid than usual. 

'Draco, surely you don't believe all this _rubbish _you've been told!' Lucius half said, half shouted at Draco.

'It's taken you long enough to come after me!' Draco retorted, but his voice shook slightly.

'I was planning on talking it calmly through with Albus, Minerva and Severus, but they weren't listening.'

'They're telling the truth!' Draco said, sounding slightly braver. 'I believe them, not you! You've lied to me all my life.'

'Son!' Lucius pleaded.

'I am not your son, you are not my father.'

'YES I AM!' Lucius shouted angrily. 

'No you're not, Lucius.' Snape said, stepping forward from where he had been standing. 

'You told him, Severus.' Lucius said, forgetting Draco and turning on Snape. 'You told him! We decided that he would grow up looking to me as his father.' 

'Situations change, Lucius.' Snape said, perfectly calmly. 

'I told you _not_ to tell him.' Lucius snapped back. 'You'll pay, Severus.' With that, Lucius grabbed his wand from his robes, pointed it at Snape and said, 'CRUCIO!' 

Snape fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony. 'You need to suffer, Severus, before I kill you.' Lucius said, without any feeling.

Heidi had leapt to her feet, and was running towards Lucius, Draco and Snape, Ron, Harry and Hermione following her. 

'Dad!' Heidi and Draco both screamed at the same time. 

Lucius took no notice of Heidi – she was allowed to protect Snape. It was Draco that made him even angrier. He knew Draco was calling to Severus, not him. He turned to face Draco. 

'I am your father!' Lucius shouted at Draco, his voice shaking with anger. 'You will call me 'father'. You will respect me, not him! You are a Malfoy!' 

'No I'm not! I'm a Snape!' Draco shouted back. 

'CRUCIO!' Lucius shouted for a second time, and Draco fell to the floor by Snape, who was still being tortured. 

Heidi screamed again, tears running down her face. 'Stop it!' She cried, not that it did any good. 

'Call me father, Draco.' Lucius snarled at Draco, wand pointed at him. 

'NEVER!' Draco screamed between the screams of agony. 

'Then you will die!' Lucius said, just as Dumbledore burst out of the castle. 

'Avada Kedavra!' Lucius shouted. 

'Expelliarmus.' Harry shouted at exactly the same time, finally giving in to Heidi's screams. 

Lucius Malfoy's wand went flying from his hand into Harry's, and the burst of green light went flying into the forbidden forest. A few seconds later, a wail of some animal was heard from inside the forest, the curse had obviously hit it. _(A/N: You've killed my best friend – Freddie!!!)_

When Lucius lost possession of his wand, the Cruciatus Curse was immediately taken off Draco and Snape. They both lay on the ground. Snape had his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Draco looked unconscious. 

Dumbledore, who hadn't been noticed by anyone in the action, quickly muttered, 'Petrificus Totalus!' Lucius Malfoy fell the ground, unable to move anything apart from his eyes. 

By now, several other teachers had appeared. 'Minerva,' Dumbledore said, turning to McGonagall. 'Please take Mr. Malfoy to my office. He shouldn't get very far.' 

McGonagall cast a spell on Lucius, so he hovered a few feet off the ground, and she directed him into the castle with her wand.

Snape had by now regained his senses. He had got up, shaking violently. 

'He had no right…' He fumed, looking angrier than he had ever looked before, ever angrier than when Neville Longbottom managed to make his cauldron explode in Potions. 'That was an Unforgivable curse.' 

'I agree, Severus. That was completely unacceptable behaviour.' Dumbledore had a certain tone to his voice that Harry had never heard before – he sounded as angry as Snape looked. 'I will make sure he is sent to Azkaban.'

'Excuse me…' Heidi said quietly, not sure whether she should intervene. _(A/N: Yes, I do know what that means, Mr. Chipping.) _'Shouldn't Draco be taken to the hospital wing?' Heidi was right – Draco seemed to have been completely forgotten. 

'Oh yes.' Dumbledore said. 'Harry, would you be so kind as to get Madam Pomfrey?'

Harry nodded and went off into the castle. He appeared a few minutes later with Poppy Pomfrey, the school's matron. 

'What has been going on?' She asked strictly. It always amazed Harry how Madam Pomfrey never seemed to have any idea of what was going on. 

'This boy has just been put under the Cruciatus Curse, Poppy.' 

Madame Pomfrey gasped dramatically. 'I will take him straight to the hospital wing, headmaster.' She then conjured up a stretcher, and took Draco off to the hospital wing. 

'Severus, I think you should go to your quarters and rest for a bit. No one should be subjected to that.'

Snape didn't object, but slowly and painfully walked away from the crowd and into the castle. 

*** 

It was a day since the attack on Draco and Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back from the library when Heidi, who had been staying with Draco in the hospital wing, ran up behind them. 

'Harry!' She called, grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him.

'Oh, hi Heidi.' They all said in unison. 

'Harry, Draco wants to see you.' 

'What? What would Draco want to see Harry for?' Ron asked.

Heidi shrugged. 'He didn't say, but he kept on hassling me to find you.'

'All right, I'm coming.' Harry said. 'Meet you in the common room.' He said to Ron and Hermione, who nodded and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry followed Heidi down to the hospital wing.

As they reached the door to the hospital wing, Snape came sweeping out of the door. 

'He looks annoyed.' Harry said.

'He usually does look annoyed in the presence of others apart from me and Draco.'

Harry and Heidi went into the hospital wing, and went to Draco, who was sitting up in one of the beds. 

'Draco.' Harry said formally. 

'Come here.' Draco said to Harry, sounding unusually kind. Harry obeyed and went and stood right next to Draco's bedside.

'Thank you.' Draco said very quietly, so quietly that Harry could only just hear her. 

'What for?' Harry asked, startled that Draco thanked him.

'For saving my life. You managed to take Lucius' wand from him.'

'Well…' Harry stuttered. His worst enemy before had never thanked him before. 

'Look Pott… I mean Harry. Let's call it quits, friends?' Draco held his hand out to Harry to shake. 

Harry thought before taking Draco's hand in his own and shaking it. 'Friends.' He agreed. 


	9. Revelations

9 – Revelations

Life for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Heidi changed dramatically after the events with Lucius. For a start, the whole school now knew that Draco was Heidi's elder brother. Harry felt very strange when Draco smiled at him as they passed in the corridors, or when the abusive comments suddenly stopped in potions, flying lessons or any other lessons that Gryffindor and Slytherin did together. 

Ron and Hermione had taken longer to warm to Draco. For a while, they had thought it was one of Draco's big wind-ups, to get at Harry. Draco wasn't as kind to them as he was to Harry either. After a month, however, they finally threw aside their differences and all became good friends. Draco seemed to have abandoned Crabbe and Goyle, now he had real friends, though he was often seen with Pansy Parkinson. 

It was now the beginning of December, and the weather had finally gone back to traditional English weather. Harry, Ron and Hermione wrapped their winter cloaks tightly around them as they left the castle one morning to go off to their flying lesson. 

'They should cancel these in winter…' Ron muttered through his scarf. 'It's _freezing!' _

'Oh, stop complaining, Ron.' Harry said. 

'Just because you're a natural at flying, and don't care what the weather's like.' Ron said back to Harry. 

'Stop fighting!' Hermione quickly said, before an argument could break out between the two boys. 

The three friends made their way to the Quidditch pitch, where the Slytherins were already standing in little groups chatting, green and silver scarves wrapped around them. Draco spotted them and came over to join them. 

'Apparently, we're having a cover teacher today.' Draco told them. 'There was a message in the common room, Hooch is ill.' 

'How can you have a cover flying lesson?' Ron asked. 'Madam Hooch is the only teacher who can fly… properly, any way.'

'Perhaps we'll be taken back inside.' Hermione said hopefully. 

A shrill voice from behind them made them turn to see Professor McGonagall standing at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. 'Your attention please!' She shouted over the chatter of fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. 

'Madam Hooch is ill today, so you will not be flying. I ask you all to return to your common rooms until your next lesson.'  McGonagall continued. She led the students out the Quidditch pitch and back into the main school, before disappearing and letting the students go their separate ways. 

*** 

Flying lessons were cancelled for the next few weeks as well, before Madam Hooch returned to work. Everyone noticed that she still looked rather ill – she was very pale, and seemed to have little or no idea of what was going on in lessons. Most of the Slytherins noticed and took advantage in this change in their usually lively and eagle-eyed teacher, and spent the lessons messing about on their brooms. 

It was obvious that Madam Hooch had other things of more importance on her mind, and it was no more than a couple of weeks before she stopped teaching again. 

Snape was also acting rather oddly – but not in the sense of being ill. He had ceased taking points from Gryffindor at every opportunity, even though he still took off points and still favoured the Slytherins above everyone else. 

It was mid-January when Heidi and Draco were summoned to Snape's office. They had all just finished lunch, and were all walking towards the library, when Professor McGonagall appeared and took Heidi and Draco off. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the common room, where Ginny was sitting with her head in a book. They tried to make conversation, but Ginny kept on muttering something about a Potions test after lunch break, and scuttled off to her dormitory to study in peace. 

About half an hour later, Heidi reappeared in the common room, positively beaming. 'What did Snape want? Why are you so happy?' Harry, Ron and Hermione all asked at the same time. 

'I can't tell you here, it's too crowded.' Heidi whispered, and led them out of the common room and along several corridors until they reached a deserted classroom, which Heidi ushered Harry, Ron and Hermione into. 

'What is it?' Ron asked impatiently. 'What's so secretive that we have to come here?' 

Whatever the news was, Heidi was dying to tell them. She suddenly blurted out, 'I'm going to have a new brother or sister… well, half-brother or sister!' 

'What?' Harry, Ron and Hermione asked. 

'Draco and me aren't supposed to tell anyone this, but dad's been going out with Madam Hooch for about a year and a half now, and now she's pregnant! She and dad have known for ages, but they didn't know how to tell us, I think they were scared we wouldn't accept it. But we're both really happy.' Heidi rambled on, while Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there, open-mouthed. 

'When's the baby due?' Hermione asked. 

'May – as I said, they've known for ages.' Heidi said. 'I don't think mum's best pleased, though.' 


End file.
